


After Concert Sleezefest

by MyShadesAndMyRedConverse



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Both of them, M/M, Sub!Rick, and doesnt want to pay it, because he owes him money, fc!rick, flesh curtains!rick, no real tags bc idk, rick is sub in this, so basically rick fucks his drug dealer, what a piece of shit, young!Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShadesAndMyRedConverse/pseuds/MyShadesAndMyRedConverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is living his life right, playing in a band, doing alien drugs, stealing alien drugs from his drug dealer and then getting caught. Fucking said drug dealer so that he can get more alien drugs from his drug dealer... Regular things to do in your twenties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Concert Sleezefest

After a concert, all Rick ever felt like doing was doping himself up until he couldn’t speak and be lulled into that so he could sleep rather than listening to his racing genius brain all night. Severe insomnia was an understatement, but as a rock star, that wasn’t exactly a problem for Rick, only mildly annoying when he got in danger of his body shutting down. Walking down the halls of the backstage somewhere he lost Squanch and Bird Person, but that didn’t bother him. It did bother him that when he did make it to his dressing room his eyes fell onto a very familiar, and very unwelcome face.  
  
“Tony..” He grumbled in acknowledgement before he pursued further into the room, continuing his habitual movements of retrieving a bottle of whiskey and plopping down onto a couch opposite of the other man.  
  
“Riick.” Tony hummed, opening out his arms in a faux attempt to make the meeting seem friendlier than it was. “How yah’ been, you mother fucker.” He asked, his frustrations with the young rock star showing through near the end of his sentence. “You got a little somethin’ of mine, dont’cha? Some of my K-lax?” He asked, leaning forward.  
  


Rick laughed in his face and took a dizzying swig of his alcohol. “W-who it the right fucking—who the fuck wouldn’t—look I don’t—I don’t have your drugs anymore, Tony.” He could have tried to convince Tony that he hadn’t, but it seemed a little futile if Tony already knew that he had anyway.  
  
Tony shook his head. “Fuck, Rick. You think you can just get away with that shit? Think you’re immortal. I’m gonna fucking kill you if you don’t give me my fucking money now. Yah’ hear me, Rick.” He growled as Rick took another gulp of whiskey indifferently before shrugging.  
  
“I’m h—*urp*—hearin’ you.. B-but tell me—tell me, Tony. W-w-what are y’gonna spend that money on? A-a nice fuck. Because—because we both—we all know that your hot mess of a face isn’t getting—isn’t scoring any tail.” Rick spat out easily, lazily grinning at the infuriated expression he got in return. “Fuck you, I got chicks fucking pawning for my big dick.” He argued, standing up and taking a threatening step towards the younger man that didn’t seem to affect Rick. “Quit getting’ off topic. You got my money or not?”

Rick snorted and shook his head. “I probably got enough money to buy your whole fucking—every single drug you have in—in your stash with how much this tour has r-raked in. But it’s all the more—more fun to outsmart you and take your shit right out from under your nose.” He answered. This made Tony freeze trying to decide the next thing out of his mouth.

The rock star beat him to the punch. “I’m not gonna pay you, though.” He hummed simply and downed the rest of the amber liquid that burned pleasantly down his throat.

And when his eyes fell back on Tony he was met with a newly enraged face. “Look, yah’ little bitch. I’m not up for fucking mind games. What the fuck are you gonna give me to make up for lost revenue?” He snapped and Rick grinned. “S-see? Now you’re starting to—now you’re getting’ it.” He answered.  
  
Realisation danced in Tony’s eyes and he contemplated going through with that. A blow job, maybe a quick fuck. Rick was slim and hairless enough and the mild hair on his head was long enough to grab at.  
  
Rick must have had seen the change in Tony’s reluctance because he slid off the couch and approached the man. He was lucky Tony was larger than Rick because the rock star knew he towered over most people, fitting his head nicely under Tony’s chin, mouthing at his jawline as long fingers picked through the drug-dealers pockets until he found something. Tony opened his mouth to say something but Rick shut him up really quick. “I’ll make it worth this too. J-just want to—just need to be high already.” He assured.

He put the mysterious alien drug on the table, cutting it into lines and snorting two. Rick sighed with satisfaction before moving back in front of Tony and dropping to his knees with no hesitation. He nipped at the clothed bulge, thin and deft fingers undoing the slacks and yanking them down to Tony’s knees. Rick used a flat, wet tongue to drag up his still underwear-clad cock, followed by tiny, teasing nips at the fabric and tracing, teasing licks with just the tip of his tongue.

“Jesus..” Tony breathed, his dick aching in no time, wanting to bust out of its confines. “What kind—what kind of drug d-dealer are you? Never got—never had your cock sucked by some desperate druggie be-before?” Rick murmured, mouthing him and tonguing against him. He got a shudder that time, Tony breaking out of his amazed stupor and gripping Rick’s hair sharply, moving his head so that he could rut his bulge against Rick’s cheek, taking his cock out a moment later to smear pre on his skin.  
  
The rock star only reacted with initial irritation from the hair pulling and then his eyelids fluttering, moving his head back fluidly to take Tony’s head into his mouth, his tongue tracing up and down his slit. That made the drug-dealer let go and Rick hummed in approval, his nails digging into Tony’s hips when he responded by bucking into Rick’s mouth.  
  
With an irritated huff Rick pulled away and mouthed up and down his shaft, ending up at the base and licking back up languidly, hearing the impatient grunt as Tony twitched for him, but not actually acknowledging it until another minute of those long licks before his mouth was back on his head, sucking and bobbing softly, purposefully covering his cock in as much spit as possible if he was going to fuck Rick dry. Again, Rick hummed, a splash of precum coating his tongue and using it to add to the slickness while he started making his way down.

“Quietest I’ve ever heard you, Sanchez..” Tony sighed out with a grin that melted away for a moment when he felt teeth graze his cock, his breath hitching just before Rick began swallowing Tony down his throat. Rick couldn’t help but stay there a moment and just drool on Tony’s cock before he started bobbing again, deepthroating the drug-dealer with ease, his fingers massaging and pinching his sac. Tony groaned, his hips starting to rock, fisting Rick’s hair again before he took control.  
  
The rock star made a noise, but relaxed his throat as his mouth was fucked, only pushing away when he knew Tony was about to come. Tony ignored the younger man though, shooting a hot load down Rick’s throat and still riding out his orgasm as he began to pull out, coating Rick’s mouth with sticky mess that he swallowed down with mild annoyance.  
  
“What did it taste like?” Tony instigated, slowly pumping himself so he wouldn’t go soft, his eyes focusing on Rick’s lips that were most of the time thin and chapped, but were now a little swollen and gleaming with spit and pre. Rick only shook his head at the question, kicking off his boots before standing back up. “Tasted like—like fucking come.” He finally replied, unbuttoning most of Tony’s dress shirt before he stripped his already revealing one off of his slim body. Again his head tucked away to lick and bite at the man’s neck, meanwhile trying to shimmy out of his black skinny jeans and briefs.  
  
Once succeeded Rick pushed Tony back into the couch, climbing on top and facing away, sure that Tony wasn’t exactly in it for the cock. The smaller man let out a puff of air before he settled himself down to take his cock dry, feeling the head pop past the tight ring of muscle with a little effort, but pushing down the rest of the way proving to be much easier, digging his nails into Tony’s bare thighs. Tony’s cock pulsed inside of him and Rick grunted softly, grinding down to tease himself mostly before he began to rise and fall short on Tony’s dick, feeling his hips buck up to meet Rick’s.  
  
Rick only let his breath hitch or stumble out as soft grunts, but he couldn’t really hide well how much he liked it up the ass, his own dick rock hard despite it not being touched once. At some point Rick felt the power he had over Tony shifted, feeling the drug-dealers hands guide his hips up and down rather than Rick taking control, Tony grinding into him and hitting his prostate, making Rick gasp and squeeze around his cock. It jolted Tony for a moment so Rick took the initiative to roll his hips down at that angle again, receiving the stars behind his eyelids as electricity raced through him, rolling his hips slowly there for a moment.  
  
Tony growled impatiently and knocked Rick down onto the length of the couch, pushing him onto his stomach and pulling his ass up, taking full reigns pushing back into Rick and pumping in and out. “You’re—Damn you’re a good fuck…” He admitted breathily, partly to himself. Rick knew he was, he knew that he didn’t have nearly enough money to pay for those drugs and would probably continue to screw over, then screw Tony until one of them got bored.  
  
For now, he arched his back up and spread his legs easily when he felt Tony rutting back inside him, opening his mouth to retort something back but getting interrupted with fingers jamming into his mouth to keep him quiet. Obviously Tony was close and didn’t want the illusion broken. So Rick sucked on those fingers, rolling his pierced tongue along the calloused tips.

The drug-dealer’s thrusts deepened, looking for that bundle of nerves again so he could feel Rick spasm and ache around him, finally hitting it and making Rick drool, his body tensing on instinct as his cock twitched visibly. It was swollen and red with neglect, but he knew he could come from just getting fucked like this. Part of him frankly didn’t want to come in front of this fucking sleeze bag of a drug-dealer, but if he couldn’t hold it, he wouldn’t.  
  
Tony was panting hard, obviously getting spent at his pace and Rick even rutting back into his thrusts, rubbing against his prostate every few thrusts and breaking Rick down a little more. The pressure and heat was glorious for Tony, a very worthy replacement of the money that Rick owed as he revelled in his cock being squeezed in the already tight hole. It almost made him want to buckle over, but he didn’t want to waste this. So he powered through, sweat beading down his body.  
  
Rick couldn’t get enough, drugs and alcohol intermingling to make him relatively placid as well as pleasure striking him fucking stupid, letting himself be rammed into.  
  
But Tony didn’t last long. He quickly found his limit when he urgently ground his cock deep into Rick and splattered his seed inside the young rock star, thrusting a few more times with every spurt of hot liquid. Rick shuddered pleasantly as he was filled, blinking the bleariness out of his eyes as he pulled away, letting Tony’s cock soften and fall out of him before stumbling into the bathroom to finish himself off.  
  
He didn’t take very long to do so, taking a leak directly after before making his way back into the main room, immediately getting his pants back on. It was more so his balls didn’t have to freeze than it was being self-conscious—especially when he was pretty damn confident about how fucking hot he was. Rick noticed Tony had already yanked his pants back up and was working on the buttons of his shirt. “So d—*ouurp*—oes that cover it?” He asked smugly, knowing his charges would be dropped.  
  
Tony glared but shrugged. “You’re okay.. For now, Sanchez. Don’t fuckin’ think you can steal from me and get away with it. Next time I won’t be nice.” He warned gruffly, dropping a bag of K-lax on the table before turning and leaving. Rick smirked in triumph, sighing dejectedly and wandering around to find the closest bottle of alcohol and drown out his regrets.


End file.
